


Closer

by Grrl



Series: Frank has a Vivid Imagination [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Smut, kastle - Freeform, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grrl/pseuds/Grrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is amped up after a job well done. He celebrates by himself.</p><p>Spoilers for Season 2 Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Nothing like pedophile roasting on an open fire. Warehouse actually and it is a few months after Christmas but who wants to get technical on such a great night?

Frank hasn’t had a job go this well in a long time. He tracked some sack of shit CEO who has a thing for kids, found out that said shit sack is having kids brought over from Asia, found out where, got there first, got the kids to safety, set trap for the piece of shit, and got to watch the fire rid the world of one more piece of trash.

It might have been the most perfect job he has ever had. The kids were scared but they didn’t see any of the violence, they get to stay innocent. Added bonus, he barely has a scratch on him. For once his face actually resembles something human instead of a piñata the kids all took a swing at.

An unexpected highlight of the evening was when he was just leaving his sniper nest, having stayed just long enough to make sure the fat cat burned. When he saw his golden hair angel.

Karen Page.

Chasing ambulances for The Bulletin. His little truth seeker.

_No, not yours._

He wants her to be. Just that glimpse of her from the rooftop and he couldn’t stop thinking about her the whole way back to his safe house.

_When had he ever really stopped thinking about Karen?_

He can feel his blood pumping and adrenalin still running high when he finally gets “home.” It’s a relief because he has been half hard since he saw Karen despite the chilly night air. Tossing the bag of guns and unstrapping the ammo he makes a beeline straight to the fridge. He will clean and organize it all tomorrow, tonight he is going to grab a couple beers, head to the roof to watch the fiery glow in the distance, and jerk off. Something he has been doing a lot of in the last few months, since he first gave into his desire while waiting for Karen in her car.

The first beer is halfway done by the time he gets to the roof.

His breathe is fogging the air and he finds a snug spot. Right between the water tower legs he leans against the maintenance shed. Always have your back covered.

He can see the warm glow in the distance, he can almost feel it, and its days like today he knows he choose the right path in embracing his Punisher identity. Even if it did lose him Karen.

 _You are the monster they say you are! You’re dead to me. You hear me?_ Reverberates in his mind.

Don’t think about it. Just don’t dammit.

Fuck did she look beautiful tonight.

The wind whipped her hair around while the flames made it shimmer like it was made of light. The mix of cold night air and heatwaves brought a rosy color to her pale cheeks. He bets she would have the same blush while cumming on his cock.

Fuck.

Franks hasn’t seen her since before Christmas, when he was helping Red by taking out some fucking ninjas on a warehouse roof.

_Actual fucking ninjas._

He saw her then too. Their eyes caught each other, briefly, but it felt like an eternity. He wonders what she felt when she saw him in his full Punisher glory. Does she really think of him dead to her? A monster? He hopes not.

The cool wind changes directions, he can smell the smoke more clearly now. Chugging the rest of the first beer and he can start to feel the adrenaline buzz under his skin intensify but change. Becoming less fight and more lust.

What if she had saw him tonight?

What would she do?

He would want her to follow him. He would let her too. He would let her follow him back to the safe house, let her climb all the way to the roof to see him. To talk to him. Would she be full of anger or relief? He loves that spark of fire in her but also her softness, so he imagines she would be a mix of both. Relieved that he is okay but full of piss and vinegar for letting her down, for continuing to clean this city his way.

_The only way that matters._

Frank would tell Karen to leave, for her own safety. He has more enemies than he can count and she has been through enough trauma. Plus, he isn’t a very nice man.

Karen isn’t the type of woman to be deterred, death threats and bullets didn’t stop her from seeking the truth of Union Allied and what happened to his family. No. She would get up in his face, give him a piece of her mind and he would feel it. The energy between them, underneath their skin, buzzing like angry hornets. Buzzing so loud that he can’t hear what she is saying but anger looks good on her and he has to do something.

_Anything._

He has always been a man of action.

So he kisses her. He grabs the back of her head and her ass through her pencil skirt and he is kissing her. Taking that anger and relief out of her and making it into something more primal. The kiss is deep, teeth clacking together, his fingers digging into her hair and pulling it to get a whine out of her. Her nails digging into his chest to the point of pain. He would pull her ass towards him so he could grind his jean covered cock on her hip, let her feel what she does to him.

Fuck, the thought of being that brutal to her shouldn’t make him so hard.

Hard like fucking rock.

He only came up to the roof to enjoy his victory with a beer but this isn’t an erection you can will away or try to sleep off. Honestly, he needs to stop making a habit of this because he doesn’t want to end up blind like the lawyer.

_Heh._

But fuck it feels good to chug half of the second beer, pop the button, and palm himself through his jeans.

He’d to tell her to leave. He’d have to. There is enough gentleman left in him to warn her away. It’s been over a year and he doesn’t have it in him to be gentle or sensual like she wants and deserves. There is a beast inside him that needs feeding.

This beast has always been inside him, it wants to just take and not give anything back, leaves marks of his claim so others can see, leave his partner sore and feeling him for days. He could control this before, with Maria. Maria knew what she was getting into, they explored that part of him together and had all their limits, safe words, and signs set up. Karen has no idea.

Stubbornness is Karen’s defining characteristic. She wouldn’t leave. She would want to convince him that he is good man. Deserving of love and compassion. She thinks she can calm this buzzing that makes his skin feel too small as he imagines sinking his teeth into her shoulder until she bleeds.

He wants this so bad he can practically taste her sweat and blood.

But he knows he can’t ever really have her, not without ruining her. One way or another.

Karen has no clue what she awoke inside of him. He has to make her understand.

Grabbing her upper arms in a firm grip, enough to leave bruises, he growls, “If you don’t leave, I’m going to fuck you like an animal on this roof. You may not even enjoy it. But you will be limping home and spending weeks using makeup and scarves to hide what I’m going to do to you. So I’ll tell you again like I told you in that diner, get away from this thing. Away from me. You stay away from me.”

He pushes her away and turns around to look at the city. To the fire and the wonderful and awful work he has done. Still not as awful as what he might do to her.

He is waiting to hear the roof access door open, for her to do the sensible thing and leave.

A cool dainty hand rests on his shoulder, urging him to turn around.

With her wide blue eyes and soft tender smile she says, “I can take it.”

_Fuck._

Striking like a snake, he grabs her blouse and rips it open. Buttons flying everywhere.

Shocked her hands fly to cover her bra. “Frank! Yo- Ummpf.”

He warned her. He tried to tell her. Now he is kissing her to silence her because he can’t bear to hear her change her mind.

He has a hand on her ass with fingers digging in right under the curve, using it to pull her as close to him as possible with just enough room for his other hand to palm her breast and pinch its nipple through the fabric.

The kiss is sloppy and he is biting her lips to make them puffy. Karen is trying to talk but he just pinches her nipple harder, getting a moan instead, and shoves his tongue down her throat. He can’t let her talk. He would stop if she told him to and he doesn’t want to stop.

Frank needs Karen. All of her.

So he spins her, pushes her against the maintenance shed. He pulls away to get a good look at her. Face is flush, eyes glassy, breathless and fogging the air with her panting. Silky white blouse billowing in the cold air, clothed pale tits moving with her heavy breathing, flat belly covered in freckles, hips and legs still in that damn sensible pencil skirt.

Shoving a hard thigh between her legs, rubbing his hard cock on her leg nice and slow, he leans down to tease her breast through the bra.

His hand gets busy with the other neglected tit, palming it and pinching the other nipple. The nipple he was pinching before is now being nibbled on and licked. He is making the fabric wet and he hopes it is him and not the cold air and fabric that makes her nipple pebble.

Clothed nipple in his mouth, hard cock getting some friction from rubbing on her soft skirt and it is still not enough. Eagerly he pulls the bra down to right under her tits, breaking a strap in the process with a loud snap. The wire and cups trapped under her breasts now push them up higher while her rosy nipples harden in the cool breeze. He can see the one the he was sucking on got wet through the fabric.

Now he has both hands on her breasts, laser focus on his task. Watching as he pinches, squeezes, and caress. Watching to see what she likes, making her moan and pant louder as her finger nails dig into his forearms.

Enough is enough. If he doesn’t get his cock out soon, he is going to burst through his jeans.

He finally pulls himself out of the jeans and he is so hard already that his cock is curving towards his bellybutton and pre cum is dripping liberally. The cool air has no effect on his hardness. The first few pulls on his cock are divine, there is already enough pre cum to make the slide easy.

Frank imagines Karen’s look of shock and nervousness as she finally sees the cock that he was rubbing on her. He seen porn and can confidently say that most of those guys can’t compare to his thickness. His girth alone might be enough to make her reconsider so he doesn’t give her chance. Spinning her around again, he presses her face first into the maintenance shed, with just enough bend in her back to make her clothed ass push out.

That is a fine piece of ass. Firm and perky, just like her tits. He needs her out of that damn skirt and there isn’t enough leeway in the fabric to get it up past her thighs. That works just fine for him. For now.

“Oh god Frank. What are you- Oh!”

The thrust of his bare cock on her ass is enough to get her to stop talking. The fabric is soft enough that he does a few more rough pushes against her ass leaving a trail of pre-cum on her. Pressing in hard enough that if there wasn’t fabric between them, he would already be inside her.

Pulling up her skirt up as much as he can, just a few inches above her knees, he kicks her stocked legs together, holds them in place as he pushes his dick between them.

She squeaks and he is in paradise.

There is heat, soft stocking and skin. Most surprising, _or maybe not_ , is that he can feel her wetness. He is making her so wet that she soaked her panties and is dripping down her legs, enough that her wetness and his pre-cum makes for plenty of lubrication to thrust smoothly.

He is thrusting, getting lost in the sensation when he feels Karen pull out of his grip and move toward the door to the stairs.

“Frank please. Not like – like this, here. We can-“

“Yes. Here. Everyone will see and hear. Let them all know who you belong to.”

She is about to say something but he is grabbing her again, kissing her quiet. He knows what he is doing is wrong but her soaked panties and stockings says she enjoys it.

Karen is trying to back up as he tries to pull her closer and the constant spinning and tug of war with him finally snaps one of her heels. She buckles and he follows her down, Marine reflexes kicking in and he braces her fall with his arms around her. Frank pushes up just enough to see his pale angel panting and spread out on the asphalt roof, the white contrasting with the black making her seem to glow.

He can’t wait anymore. He needs to be inside her.But this damn skirt is keeping him from her.

“Hands. Knees. Now.” He orders and starts maneuvering her before she can even process what he said.

“What…What are you doing?”

He doesn’t answer. Just takes the edge of the skirt and rips it right up the middle on the back. The sound of the fabric ripping gets another surprised yelp out of her, she tries to turn to face him as she yells with indignation, “Asshole! How am I supposed to get home with no clothing?!”

“You won’t.”

The look of confusion on her face prompts him further.

“I’m going to keep you, just like this, naked and ready for me always. Maybe I’ll buy you new stockings every once in a while. Just so I can feel my cock rub against your sweet thighs while wearing them.”

The look of trepidation and nervousness thrills him but he also feels like shit for enjoying it so much. Not as much once he notices the heat filling her eyes.

Foreplay is over. Frank grabs her hip in one hand and with the other rips the stockings at the crotch. All that is left is the panties.

Blooding is buzzing and pounding in his ears. He stops just enough to see if she will pull away or gives another reason why not to do this here and now. But she does nothing. Just panting and waiting for him to continue.

He takes the elastic of her white panties and pulls them aside. Without prep or teasing he pushes his thick cock into her wet folds. No time to adjust. Just all the way in until he feels his heavy balls resting against her clit. Karen makes a noise like she was punched in the stomach and lost her breath.

If he was in paradise before, he is in heaven now.

The cool night air contrasts with the tight heat enveloping him. He started and now he can’t stop, he uses his free hand to make a fist in her hair. Pulling her head back to create a delicious arch. Using his bruising grip on her hip and his hand in her hair, he starts pulling out of her. Just as the tip is about to leave her, he pulls her back and snaps his hips forward and buries himself balls deep again. It wasn’t slow. It wasn’t nice. It was dangerous.

He is pumping into her, dragging her on and off his cock like she is a sex toy made just for him. Even with her palms and knees being rubbed raw and the brutality that he is fucking her with, she is wetter than a waterfall. The sounds of wet skin slapping together, her moaning like a cock starved whore, and her tits slapping together with each thrust fills the night air.

It's fucking filthy and he is about to make her dirtier.

“I’m gonna cum in your pussy. I’m going to fill you up with my nice thick seed. My cum will be dripping into your pretty panties and down your legs for days.”

“OH GOD FRANK!”

Karen squirts all over his jeans, shaking and squeezing around his cock.

He doesn’t stop thrusting for a second.

“Frank. Oh –Ah. Fraaaa-nk.” She is whimpering. He doesn’t know if it is in pain or pleasure but he bets he can get another orgasm out of her if he can just get a better angle.

Taking his hand out of her hair, he pushes between her shoulders until she is on her elbows, face on the asphalt. Using both hands, he raises her ass higher in the air and with the extra leverage and hand on her hip, he plows into her without mercy.

Balls slapping her clit is barely heard over his animalistic grunting and her screaming “F-Fuck Frank. Keep fucking me!”

They are both so close and he needs just a little more to make her cum again.

“Yeah baby. Yeah. Gonna cum on my cock again like a good girl? Tell me you love it. Tell me!”

“Uh uh uh, yessssss. Yes, I-I loooove it Frank.”

“That’s a good girl.”

He takes one hand and starts thumbing her clit. In seconds Karen is screaming like a banshee and cumming again.

“Fuck baby I’m cumming.”

He thrusts as deep as he can, holding her in place as he imagines pumping his thick white cum into her. He is pouring into her and thinks that if he could he would tie her to his bed with her ass in the air, to make sure none of it would ever spill out.

But that is a fantasy for another day because right now he is sweating through his shirt on the cold roof with a hand covered in a shit ton of cum.

He grabs the third beer and chugs half of it down and uses the rest to wash his hand off. Better a sticky beer hand than a sticky jizz hand on the way back to his apartment.

He starts feeling guilt settling in. Guilt for wanting to hurt Karen.

Maybe he will take Red up on his offer. Go to church. Make a confession.

_Heh._

Not a chance in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from song by Nine Inch Nails
> 
> I blame TheLittleSwan who commented on Killing Time that I should have a follow up. It never occurred to me when I posted that fic but once the idea was put into my head, I couldn't get it out. So this happened. And there might be a part 3.
> 
> Still no beta, but looking.
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> EDIT:  
> I just realized I forgot to add a rating. That has been updated. Whoops :P


End file.
